


【米Flo】場中臨停（R17）

by B_jin



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_jin/pseuds/B_jin
Summary: ×RPS×





	【米Flo】場中臨停（R17）

 

　　今晚是海外巡演的最後一場演出。  
　　眾人儘管鬆了口氣，但不免仍有些不捨。  
　　尤其是Mikele，從前一晚就死氣沉沉的模樣。

　　表演開始前一、兩個小時，大夥兒陸續來到會場，按照慣例著裝補妝、貼麥試音。舞台的一角，Mikele擁抱著Florent，將下巴擱在他側頸上，閉著眼認真地嗅著屬於他的小粉象身上獨有的氣味。  
　　「又不是不會見面呢。」Florent自然曉得Mikele在犯感傷，輕晃著身子，拍著對方的背脊，像安撫小嬰兒那樣安撫對方。  
　　他的機票就訂在傍晚了，表演一結束，不容他多做逗留就得驅車前往機場，趕下一個行程。

　　「嗯……」  
　　聞言，Mikele只是哭喪著臉點了點頭，顯然沒有這麼容易被說服。  
　　「我們的Mozart可不能這副模樣上場呀。」Florent苦笑，兩隻手指塞進金髮男人的嘴角兩側強制拉出一個醜兮兮的微笑。

　　「哇——！」

　　就當兩人即將打鬧在一塊時，啪地一聲，整個表演大廳在眾人的驚呼聲中陷入一片漆黑。

　　「天啊——怎麼回事？」  
　　「停電了？」  
　　「大家！留在原地不要亂動！」

　　現場頓時像炸開了的鍋一團混亂，Mikele和Florent按照著指示不敢輕舉妄動。沒多久，工作人員點開了緊急照明系統，舞者和演員陸陸續續先被請回休息室，留待專業人員在現場處理。

　　接著Mikele就跟Florent雙雙滾上了第一、第二男主角休息室內的沙發上，開始褪去彼此的衣褲。

　　等等等等等——Mikele恍惚地想，到底又是哪個環節出錯了？

　　時間回到十分鐘前。

　　「真是不幸。」  
　　兩人在黑暗中摸索著，Florent用手機照明，眨了眨眼無奈地表示，「希望能趕在表演開始前修好。」  
　　Mikele沉默地點頭，但心底深處卻有那麼一絲絲希望時間就一直停留在此刻，Florent還沒演完最後一齣戲，就不能回法國。  
　　思及此，Mikele用力甩了甩頭，這般藐視舞台的恐怖想法嚇壞了他自己。  
　　黑髮男人注意到他的第一男主角情緒有些不自然起伏，他了然地拍了拍對方的頭，將後者的腦袋瓜埋進自己胸口。

　　「我明白了，來做吧。」  
　　「……阿？」

　　儘管四下一片漆黑，Mikele也曉得自己張大嘴的模樣看起來蠢透了。

　　「你瘋了。」他說，黑髮男人哈哈大笑。  
　　「我們在一起後你平均每個禮拜會重複這句話三到五次。」  
　　Florent的聲音突然變得好近，濕熱的舌尖舔拭著Mikele的耳廓，雙手開始解開屬於Mozart的戲服。  
　　「死對頭Mozart和Salieri在出演前悄悄地打了一炮……聽起來很性感吧？」  
　　Florent低啞而沾染上情慾的嗓音，引發Mikele無限遐想。  
　　「Salieri就站在舞台上…受Mozart的音樂感召，被崇高的音符們玩弄於股掌間……與此同時，屁股裡還塞著Mozart的精液——不喜歡嗎？」  
　　Mikele注意到Florent語尾的顫抖。  
　　臉紅了？害羞了？說著不符合自己性格的話語，只為了逗他歡心。

　　「你總是讓我充滿驚喜。」  
　　Mikele在黑暗中精準地吻上了Florent。

　　+

　　他們最後還是沒做完全套。

　　「不可能啊！誰會把潤滑液放在後台休息室。」Florent哈哈大笑，Mikele的胸口緊貼著他的後背，將前者壓在梳妝鏡前。  
　　兩人的褲子各自只褪去一半，他們將礦泉水澆淋在Florent大腿間，夾緊著Mikele半勃的陰莖進出。  
　　「嗯哼、哼——」  
　　每到Mikele的陰莖滑過Florent的會陰處撞擊到對方的下身和囊袋時，後者都會軟著腰、發出甜膩的呻吟。Mikele只好將男友摟得更緊些，親吻著他的側頸。

　　房內唯一的光源就是Florent的手機了，半趴在化妝台上的黑髮男人藉著微弱燈光，看著鏡中的彼此上半身仍穿戴整齊，下半身卻淫穢不堪的模樣——握在手裡的柱身似乎又更硬了些。

　　「好舒服……」Florent情不自禁地說，將臉埋進臂彎中，另一隻手加快速率自瀆。  
　　「嗯…很舒服……」Mikele揉捏著對方那對疏於鍛鍊而逐漸柔軟的乳房及豐腴的翹臀，陰莖拍打在大腿上發出淫靡聲響。  
　　「我可以射在你的腿上嗎？」  
　　Mikele喘著氣哀求。  
　　「當然。如果可以，我更希望你射在我體內。」  
　　「噢——Flo……」

 

　　【後記一】  
　　「那個——有誰可以去休息室告訴那兩個蠢材，電源已經恢復了，而且 **他們的麥克風沒有關** 嗎？我想Dove看起來快氣炸了。」


End file.
